


Seven Times the Obvious

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's just obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times the Obvious

It's when they have training in the gymnasium and Hinata looks overly happy while explaining something to Sugawara when that training ends. Hinata seems to get overly happy just by setting foot in the gymnasium for training, but that doesn't help Kageyama's mood. In fact, it pisses him even more off. Today is no different than usual, although the team does pick up more than usual death vibes from their setter. Seeing how his gaze is fixed upon their middle block, it is clear who agitates him. But not why. This is seen as a successful training, going by the low "Kageyama yelling" thread count. The white background noise of the gymnasium quietens down as the team's setter makes a few steps easily covering the distance to the still on about something clumsy idiot. Feeling an overwhelming presence behind him, Hinata finally pauses and turns to meet Kageyama's annoyed stare. The poor unsuspecting ace in rising doesn't have a chance to ask what his problem is when the obviously annoyed teen bends down and kisses him. When Hinata's face gains a colour closely resembling that of his hair, it is then that Kageyama finally pulls away, now obviously proud of himself. Sugawara backs off another few steps with a sheepish smile just to be sure when he catches the look of his fellow team mate before said team mate leaves the gymnasium as if nothing of significance occurred.

 

It's when Hinata cries that Kageyama's chest feels tight and heart heavy and he wants to follow Tanaka's example and cause some incidents but decides against it in favour of calming his team mate down who doesn't cry even when a particularly hard ball hits him in the face, _several times continuously_. And that to the overall relief of the team because Tanaka is already causing incidents.

 

It's when Tanaka has to _prevent_ an incident when that idiot just has to have his hands anywhere near Hinata and Kageyama gets his point across by packing a punch to an unsuspecting wall that makes Tanaka the proudest sempai he's ever been in his life. (Hinata later complains about him being too hot tempered as he tends to his bruised hand and how does he think he will be able to toss a ball to him now?! Stupid Kageyama.)

 

It's when that guy deliberately sends a ball flying to Hinata's face as if it were handball and not volleyball and breaks his nose that Kageyama responds by taking over the court as the King they call him and no one objects to his (almost) single game when he starts leaving scorch marks on the opposite side of the court and a higher count of broken noses along with a cleanly won set with Tanaka's assistance.

 

It's when the pain and hollowness of that court incident suddenly emerges up (no thanks to Tsukishima when he's bored) and the clumsy idiot is all over the court demanding Kageyama toss a ball when no one can stand anymore after training. (It's then that Tanaka forces Tsukishima to join in and practice his defense for running off his mouth.)

 

It's when they bicker and argue all day, from dusk till dawn, annoyed at each other for God knows what reason, but the team still finds them asleep next to each other in the locker room they cleaned up as a punishment for ignoring their captain's orders to _stop. Arguing. Already_.

 

It's when Hinata's eyes lit up at the sight of a bag full of steamed buns offered to him by Kageyama after a particularly hard training and even the dynamic duo is at their last breath when the captain finally calls it a day. It's when Kageyama doesn't know whether he should laugh or be abhorred by the mess Hinata makes of his face when he bites into a sweet paste filled regular bun. It's when Hinata smiles widely with the sweet paste sticking to the corner of his mouth and the tip of his nose that Kageyama can't help but reprimand his mess though his words have no bite in them, thinking how nice it is just the way it is.


End file.
